


The Value of Time - moodboards

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Series: The Value of Time [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Fanart, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Moodboards, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shuri Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Team as Family, Time Travel, Wanda Is A Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: “What the fuck was I supposed to do?!” Pulling on his hair, he starts pacing around the room. “That's always been my part to play! Following you, following Steve Rogers into fights, making sure he makes it; then Captain America's sidekick, remember? The B-player, making sure that player A shines. I was always meant to be in the shadows, so what, again, I ask, was I supposed to fucking do? Ask you to stay? God, how selfish would that be of a sidekick, hey? Keeping the hero from getting the girl?"Bucky's life took on a life of its own - the last thing he really remembers is standing in the field, asking where the fight was. Now, after the fight is over, after Steve's decision, after discovering time travel is possible, he needs to find a way to move forward. Or backwards. Either way, he is not ready.Moodboards for 'The Value of Time' series:Part 1 - 'The Power of Five Seconds' - chapters 1-6Part 2 - 'Time is a Metaphor' - starting with chapter 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Power of Five Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose), [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 
  * Inspired by [Time is a Metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose), [kocuria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 1 of "The Power of Five Seconds"
> 
> [note added 07/01/2020]  
> Wow, looking at these now (about half a year later - we're just starting to publish part 2, 'Time is a Metaphor') is _such a trip_. This series has been a lot of firsts for me - first time I beta'd anything, first time I did moodboards, first time I wrote something myself - and looking back at where I started out is... surprising. I'm still sorta experimenting and trying to find my style, and you can clearly see the progression chapter to chapter.  
> CrushedRose, thank you so much for the opportunity you've given me extending the invitation to collab with you on this!

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * background: pexels.com
  * Steve and Bucky - stills from the end of Avengers: Endgame



Quote from _The Glass Castle_ by Jeannette Walls:

> “One of the hardest things you'll ever have to do, my dear, is to grieve the loss of a person who is still alive.”

* * *

"The Power of Five Seconds" chapter 1 sneak peek:

> Bucky struggles through the crowd to get to the bar. He's been in hundreds of places like this over his 70 year captivity - nightclubs were always a great way of hiding out, blending in when on a mission.
> 
> But he isn’t here on a mission, unless you count getting shitfaced and drinking the night away. This is his third break from the compound. They are rebuilding it, he and Sam, Hope and Scott and Wanda, and everyone else that wants to stay on and help. Fury and Maria, and of course _Steve_. Steve, who took a five second break and came back after 80 years of life fully lived. God, that was a shocker, but after the shit they’ve been dealt, they had to adapt very quickly and welcomed him back with open arms...

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 5 of 'The Power of Five Seconds'

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * background: an amazing Basotho blanket made and sold by Aranda, [check it out here](http://www.clubaranda.co.za/basotho-blankets-/315-basotho-blankets-seana-marena.html) \- did you know that the Wakandan textiles in 'Black Panther' were based on authentic designs of the Basotho, native to Lesotho and the RSA? How cool is that?!
  * Shuri - a still from the end credits scene of _Black Panther_ (2018)
  * Bucky - a still from _Avengers: Infinity War_ (2018)



Quote from R. M. Drake (an absolutely awesome [Instagram poet](https://www.instagram.com/rmdrk/)):

> “Maybe we feel empty because we leave pieces of ourselves in everything we used to love.”

* * *

'The Power of Five Seconds' chapter 5 sneak peek:

> “Is the sunrise still beautiful over the lake?”
> 
> Shuri takes the distraction and runs with it. “Yes, you should come and see. The kids are constantly asking about the white man too.”
> 
> He bursts out laughing. The kids were one of the best parts of living in his hut - teasing him, wanting to be around him, playing with him. He was always good with kids, but he was surprised to see the old instincts come back to him so quickly. Shocked that he’s good at something that isn’t killing. “I will make arrangements in the next few weeks, promise.”
> 
> Both are quiet for a moment, just trying to give some silent comfort. Shuri narrows her eyes. “Listen…”
> 
> “Hmmm?”
> 
> “Have you unpacked your stuff yet, made it homey?”
> 
> Bucky shakes his head in response, earning a look and a mumbled “stupid white boi” from Shuri. That makes him smile. Looking back she folds her arms.
> 
> “Nothing?”
> 
> “Just the blanket you gave me when I got the hut.”
> 
> “The one with the royal family motifs?”
> 
> “Yeah, about the only thing that comforts me, and no jokes about my blanky, got it?” He tries to make light. Smiling back she leans closer.
> 
> “Never, you wrap that around you tonight and dream of our open skies, and think of me hugging you, okay?”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 9 of 'The Power of Five Seconds'

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * background, pills: pexels.com
  * couple on the bed: stocksy.com
  * Cody - Alex Pettyfer in _Beastly_ (2011)



  
Quote:

> "I've been told that if you repeat a word over and over  
> it loses its meaning  
> I have stayed up countless nights repeating your name  
> hoping that you will mean less to me with each breath"

[this](https://soultrails.tumblr.com/post/116851411767/ive-been-told-that-if-you-repeat-a-word-over-and) is the closest I've come to finding the source

* * *

'The Power of Five Seconds' chapter 9 sneak peek:

> Before anyone can say something Cody steps closer. “Wait… Steve? As in _that_ Steve..?” Looking at Bucky, he goes on. “The Steve you’re trying to forget, to move on? The one who left you for a chick, is a what, a ninety year old grandpa? Dude, that’s fucked up, if he was young and cute like hot cheeks over there! But this guy, was he like your sugar daddy or what? You could be his grandson or something! Wow, the Winter Soldier likes them old…”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 11 of 'The Power of Five Seconds'

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * bed: pexels.com
  * teacups: Pinterest
  * dragon: a still from _Eragon_
  * Wanda - a still from _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ (2015)
  * Bucky - a still from _Once Upon a Time_ (2011) where Sebastian Stan plays Jefferson



  
Quote by Bridgett Devoue:

> "We never realize how frozen we are until someone starts to melt our ice"

* * *

'The Power of Five Seconds' chapter 11 sneak peek:

> “He wants to see you, if you’re okay with it?”
> 
> Looking down he clasps his hands together, the flesh and the metal. He is so used to it now. “I’m not sure, I don’t know if I want him to see me like this. I was the one who used to look after him, you know, and now… I know it doesn’t make me weak, but he is old now and no one knows how long he’s got. _I_ should be looking after _him_. Bucky takes care of Steve, that’s how it’s always been, it’s how it’s gonna stay. He lives his life to the fullest with other people, and Bucky gets the young and sick, then the old and frail. That’s the rule.”
> 
> Wanda and Sam share a quick look before Wanda puts the tablet down and takes his hands. “It’s not how it should’ve been, Bucky, you’re more than just a nurse. You’re a protector and a friend. I may not know you very well, or for very long, but I would really like to, because I know, I just know that you are so much more. You are a very special man. I read about you, you used to dance, right? So I want you to dance again, teach me the… Londy Hip, or what was it?”
> 
> “Lindy Hop,” Bucky replies, his eyes filling with tears, a small smile curling his lips.
> 
> “That one. I want to live again, and I bet you do too, so together we will get there, and it will be amazing, okay? You don’t have to see him now, not until you are ready to show him the parts you are okay with, and if this is a part you want to keep to yourself, that is fine. We will still be here for you.” Bucky looks up at her, a tear running down his face. Reaching out she wipes it off his cheek before hugging him tightly.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 15 of 'The Power of Five Seconds'

* * *

* * *

Images: stills from _Avengers: Endgame_ (2019)

  
Quote:

> "I don’t know what’s more tragic: that I keep looking for you wherever I go, or that you’re never there"

* * *

'The Power of Five Seconds' chapter 15 sneak peek:

> Sam and Hope share a look before she straightens up. “Okay… okay. Who is manning the machine while he went?” 
> 
> “What do you mean?”
> 
> “Who is making sure the machine stays on, that everything goes smoothly? I mean, is the machine even still on?”
> 
> “I don’t know. “
> 
> “Let’s go,” Hope orders and starts to run down to the basement, the rest on her heels.
> 
> Once inside the basement, they look to the machine.
> 
> “It’s off,” Hope exclaims.
> 
> Wanda’s eyes catch the wardrobe with the suits and she just keeps staring. “Guys…”
> 
> “We should turn it on, maybe it will help?” Scott is saying as they all turn to him.
> 
> Wanda grabs Sam’s hand. “There’s more.”
> 
> “Wanda, what’s going on?”
> 
> “There’s two suits missing.”
> 
> “What?!” She’s right. “How did I miss that?” Sam whispers. What else did he miss?
> 
> “Why would he take two?” Hope asks before turning back to the controls.
> 
> “One way to find out,” Scott replies as he steps closer. “We need to switch this back on.”
> 
> Everyone turns back to the machine as Hope starts to push some buttons. “Okay, it’s powering on.”
> 
> Lights start coming on, and then there’s a flash and a figure lies on the floor, covered in a suit.
> 
> “Bucky!” Sam yells as he crouches down on the floor, pressing the mask release. The mask slides back and Sam jumps back, his face white with shock.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630>


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 17 of 'The Power of Five Seconds'

* * *

* * *

Images: pexels.com

  
Quote:

> And when they ask you about me and you find yourself thinking back on all of our memories, I hope you ache in regret as the truth hits you like a bullet and you find yourself replying "He loved me more than anyone else in the entire world and I destroyed him."

* * *

'The Power of Five Seconds' chapter 17 sneak peek:

> He's slowly walking closer, when a door on the opposite side of the room opens and two men come in, carrying someone between them. He sees how they put him on the table, blood dripping in big sluggish drops to the floor. They're saying something in a language he doesn't understand, but he knows they must be discussing the man on the table. 
> 
> A younger Bucky. 
> 
> Sam can tell his arm is mutilated and that's the source of the all the blood. He can also make out the shreds of the jacket, the navy-blue jacket that Bucky was famous for, the one the museum has a perfect replica of. 
> 
> Sam can't seem to stop himself as his feet carry him closer. They are cutting off the jacket, followed by his shirt. One of the doctors moves away and Sam can only stare. 
> 
> So _young_. 
> 
> Bucky is so young, history books give his age and photos, but it doesn't come close to seeing the real thing. To see this kid on a table, stripped of his clothes, his skin pale from the cold and blood loss, dark hair matted to his scalp, eyebrows wet with frost, his lips dark red with a blue tinge.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729630>


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 2 of "Time is a Metaphor"

* * *

* * *

Image from [Unsplash](http://unsplash.com/).

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan in a [NASA interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUhyF5r19ZE) promoting _The Martian_ (2015)
  * Pepper - Gwyneth Paltrow in Netflix's _The Politician_ (2019)
  * Morgan - Lexi Rabe's Instagram
  * the classroom and the teddy from [Unsplash](http://unsplash.com/)



* * *

"Time is a Metaphor" chapter 2 sneak peek:

> “Shuri… you are scaring me, just a little bit.”
> 
> “Trust me on this, okay?” Shuri begs softly before stepping out into the doorway, smiling and holding her hand out. Bucky watches, his fists clenching and unclenching, as a figure comes from behind the door. Bucky feels his stomach drop, his eyes widen. His blood rushes to his head, making him dizzy; his heart skips a beat then restarts rapidly as adrenaline rushes through him. He knows this guest, he can’t fathom why she's here, though. His head is telling him to run, this isn’t good - but a small part wants to trust Shuri. Please don’t let her betray him. 

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 6 of "Time is a Metaphor"

* * *

* * *

Images: stills from _Captain America: The First Avenger_ (2011), couldn't trace the source of the vintage photo though.

"Time is a Metaphor" chapter 6 sneak peek:

> He is quite frankly tired of seeing the same clip each and every time. He was busy plotting on a map, bent over on the hood of a jeep. The rest around him, Bucky opposite him, finding holes in the plan, making sure it was flawless. Steve only noticed the way Bucky stared at the compass once he was on the other side of the screen. When he was looking at the clip from the outside perspective. (...) The frown on Bucky's face, his downcast eyes. The downturned lip. "He didn't like the plan, did he?" Peggy whispered and clutched his hand, a smile on her ever-red lips. Steve shrugged. That's when it hit him, that feeling like he was missing something huge.
> 
> He replayed the scene in his head.
> 
> But Bucky... did. He did like the plan. He was worried about Steve being on the motorcycle going in head-first, but he didn't object - so why did he glare at the map underneath the compass?
> 
> Steve opens his eyes and glances at the TV.
> 
> Just in time.
> 
> That scene, again…
> 
> Steve looks down, pencil in hand, and Bucky stares at the compass before running his hand through his hair. His one tell.
> 
> He looks to the other men. Dum Dum is also looking down, but his face is tilted towards Bucky.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> corresponds with chapter 7 of "Time is a Metaphor"

* * *

* * *

Images:

  * dance scene from the 2011 remake of _Footloose_
  * Elethu - Boris Kodjoe (2009)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan in _Picnic_ (2013)
  * snacks from [Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/)



"Time is a Metaphor" chapter 7 sneak peek:

> Bucky is making the first preparations for dinner when the second knock of the day comes. Smiling, he goes to open the door.

> “Hey,” he greets as Elethu walks in, carrying a bottle of wine.

> “Hey, sorry I'm a bit late, I had a conference call that went on a bit longer.”

> “You’re…” Bucky looks down at his watch. “… four minutes late. It's hardly anything.”

> “Still, I didn’t want to keep you waiting,” Elethu replies, smiling at Bucky who's blushing furiously.

> Closing the door, he pulls Elethu close. “If we’re going to talk penance, I think a kiss would suffice?” Bucky mutters softly before pulling him in.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 12 of "Time is a Metaphor".  
> This Moodboard of Thirst is sponsored by the fact that when you write a story about superheroes, sending them to the beach for ogling purposes is a 100% legit plot development.

* * *

[CLICK for full size ogling!](https://i.imgur.com/NwfqiJn.png)

Images:

  * Sam - Anthony Mackie photographed by Ture Lillegraven for Men's Health (2019)
  * Pietro - Aaron Taylor-Johnson photograhed by Matthias Vriens-McGrath for Men's Health (2014)
  * Wanda - Elizabeth Olsen photographed by David Bellmere for The Edit Magazine (2015)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan playing Will Franklyn in _Labirynth_ (2012)
  * Elethu - Boris Kodjoe playing Graham in _Baggage Claim_ (2013)
  * background - [Unsplash.com](http://unsplash.com)



* * *

Chapter 12 sneak peek:

> As they play, Bucky keeps looking towards the path to the palace, hoping to see Elethu coming so he can go and meet him - prepare him, or apologise in advance, whichever comes first. In the meantime he decides to dry off and keep Wanda company, ask her if she remembered her sunblock. Walking out of the lake, he looks up and freezes.
> 
> “Oh fuck,” he whispers.
> 
> Sam, the closest to him, hears. “What’s up?”
> 
> Bucky keeps looking towards the path, and Sam follows his gaze. Steve is on his way, talking to a young man. The man is handsome, smiling widely, carrying a backpack and a plastic bag with that looks like food.
> 
> “Who's Steve talking- Oh, is that your man?” Sam asks, looking back at Bucky. Bucky nods. “Oh, fuck,” Sam says empathetically.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'd just like to state for the record that I did not use [these](https://i.imgur.com/X6VlVum.png) pics of Boris Kodjoe / Elethu. It was hard to stop myself, but I did!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 13 of "Time is a Metaphor"

* * *

Images:

  * background from [Unsplash.com](http://unsplash.com)
  * Bucky - Sebastian Stan photographed by Billy Farrel (2011)
  * Wanda - Elizabeth Olsen photographed for _The House of Dior: Seventy Years of Couture Exhibition_ (2017)



* * *

Chapter 13 sneak peek:

> "A couple of months ago I was in a bad place, and I thought I was alone, but... I wasn’t, was I.” Bucky locks eyes with Wanda. “Wanda, you came into my room offering me snacks and tea, and a listening ear, an open heart and a shoulder to lean on. You told me you want to live again, dance again and I wanted that too, so when you said you wanted to learn the Lindy Hop I made a promise that one day I would show you, dance it with you."
> 
> (...)
> 
> “I know what you can do, Steve told me years ago. You can go into minds. I want you- I give you permission, to go into mine, right now… or as we dance? The moves are there, you struggle, you go get them, all right?”
> 
> Wanda's hands go against her mouth in shock, but Bucky slowly takes them and puts them against his face, touching his temples.
> 
> “Bucky…”
> 
> “I trust you.”

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 14 of "Time is a Metaphor"

* * *

Images:

  * background: [Unsplash](http://unsplash.com)
  * Nakia & T'Challa - Lupita Nyong'o and Chadwick Boseman on the set of _Black Panther_ (2018)



* * *

Chapter 14 sneak peek:

> _@OfficialWakanda_ Finally! We waited years - the world waited years. The wedding of the new century, King T’Challa & Nakia are GETTING MARRIED! Follow us for the latest! Use the #RoyalWakandaWedding #Wakandawedding tags & share with us your experience & photos!

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corresponds with chapter 16 of "Time is a Metaphor"

* * *

All images from [Usplash](http://unsplash.com), except for Bucky's hut which is a still from _Black Panther_ (2018).

* * *

Chapter 16 sneak peek:

> "I missed this hut, even when I went back; the fire outside, the lake, the animals, the joking around, the way Sam would snore on the couch, you and me scrambling to not fall off this bed... I think- I know that for those two years we were on the run, the best of it was here, with you. The best time since I woke up in the ice was here, with you," Steve answers, directly and openly, his voice thick.

Read it here: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069141>


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correspond with chapters 28-35 of "Time is a Metaphor" - an action sequence that just finished 🙃

* * *

From chapter 28; image: still from _Avengers: Infinity War_ (2018) - on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/619942745178537984)

* * *

> Elethu knows he isn’t the only one staring. He blinks a couple times, then looks to Wanda, to make sure he's seeing her companion right. She gives a nod and a small hint of a smile.
> 
> As one, Wanda and the man next to her walk briskly towards them. The man stands tall – making Wanda look positively child-like in comparison - shoulders broad and muscled, his face grim and resolute. His jaw is tight, blue eyes hard and focused. He's dressed from head to toe in black - black boots, black cargo pants, a tight black t-shirt, with a black backpack over his shoulder. Two gauntlet shields rest on his forearms. He's a sight to behold, fierce and bold, unapologetic in how he owns the space around him.
> 
> Elethu finally finds his voice. "... Steve?"

From chapter 29; image: still from _Captain America: Civil War_ (2016) - on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620395755044257792)

* * *

> “It’s the same script every time, you trying to save me. I want to believe you, I really do, but then… I get wiped. Placed in the fridge till next time. Out of cryo for a while, I start to remember, you try to save me, telling me the Howlies are here, that Peggy is waiting with Howard at the extraction site. Every time, Stevie. I take your hand to make a run for it, and… and your hand is just air.”

From chapter 31; image: still from _Captain America: Civil War_ (2016) - on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620667521803173888)

* * *

> > “I already told you she knew,” Bucky answers softly after a few steps, glancing at Steve carefully from underneath his lashes. “She saw me trying to pick up a guy, called an end to the night and ignored me for two days. She would still give me these looks, you know - pursed lips, immaculate hair, folded arms, narrowed eyes…” 
>> 
>> Steve doesn’t look at him when he speaks, “Yeah, but she didn’t tell _me_.”
>> 
>> Bucky frowns at that. Is he missing something? “Should she have?”
>> 
>> “Yes!” Steve’s voice is sudden; loud, angry and hurt.
>> 
>> “Steve-”
>> 
>> “She kept it from me, all these years!”

From chapter 32; image: still from _Agent Carter_ S01E01 (2015) - on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/620939324816605184)

* * *

> Steve slowly gets up to face Bucky and lets go of Bucky's shirt, putting his hands on Bucky's cheeks and holding him close. Bucky leans into the touch, his eyes not leaving Steve's. It's like there's a live wire connecting them. The mountain might erupt right this second and they probably wouldn't've noticed.
> 
> "I told Wanda that I would save you, that either we both leave this cave, or neither of us do. Bucky... Peggy may have known how you felt, and Dum Dum, and your folks, and even my Ma... and I didn't. Then. And now... it’s the other way round, Buck… Now, Sam knows, Wanda and Shuri do, Natasha knew, Tony suspected... _everyone_ knows, but you don’t..."

From chapter 33; image: still from _Avengers_ (2012) - on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/621307372742344704)

* * *

> Bucky swallows as Steve's face comes closer, and when Steve's lips finally touch his, his whole body relaxes. His lips move against Steve's as if they've been doing it for years. Steve deepens the kiss, holding Bucky carefully, making sure Bucky can pull away if he wants to - but he doesn't, he pushes in just as much as Steve does.
> 
> When they break apart, Steve gives Bucky a shy smile, which makes Bucky smirk.

From chapter 34; image: Sebastian Stan photographed by [Maria Ermolenko at SLCC 2015](https://www.flickr.com/photos/on-your-eyelids/albums/72157658687834309) \- on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/621482920982560768)

* * *

> “Something went wrong with Steve’s procedure, he had a seizure. They're trapped and running out of air and definitely need medical attention, both of them. We are doing this _my_ way. Stand back.”
> 
> Sam can see in her eyes she's already made her decision here.

From chapter 35; image: behind the scenes of _Avengers: Age of Ultron_ (2015) - on Tumblr [HERE](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/post/621754694873890816)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were _fun_ 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Tumblr for more stucky! We're [CrushedRose](https://acrushedrosestillwins.tumblr.com/) and [kocuria](https://kocuria.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
